The Third Side of a Coin
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: Imagine all these hidden worlds inside a coin, all of these adventures that can lead to your death. Link Dent is a stranger who gets thrown into a civil war when he is tricked by an evil king to help stage a revolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is TOAL here with the first gift story on my site for fellow author ShadowFan9001. This is for you due, to you having confidence in me so you can start writing. This is just a prologue to The Third Side of a Coin, so it isn't very long. Sorry about that. This is generally used by me as a hook and then suddenly give you a cliff hanger till the actual first chapter is written. I have a planned twenty or so chapters and I hope you all are as excited as I am to have a new work published by me! So without any further ado, the beginning of The Third Side of a Coin, The Voice prologue.**

* * *

The foremost thing I remembered was the cold. The chill that would send malevolent shivers down your spine, the ones that froze the spinal cord with easy as it snapped underneath you like a twig. I opened my eyes and sat up. I blinked quickly and numerous times, trying to get a sense of my surroundings. I wondered where I was, I mean wouldn't you as well? I was in some long metal corridor, with no end it seemed. Each wall had a small torch bolted to the wall, the shadows causing my silhouette to give a eerie cast upon the wall. I stood, trying to maintain my balance. Both walls of the corridor were indeed made of metal, that I could tell.

They were silent walls, fortresses of impenetrable coldness. They seemed to emit an aura, a chilly feeling that spread through my body. I gingerly touched it, regretting the decision right afterwards. Something in the wall made my hand burn. As if the entire wall was lined with stinging needle. I screamed, a burning sensation rippling through my hand. I was in such shock that I slammed into the wall like a klutz that I am and sent a torch to the floor. And that started a bloody inferno.

I ran. I didn't care in what direction I was going in. I just ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Then I finally noticed what I was wearing. I had an olive-green tunic on, with leather pants and boots. I had mahogany hair bounce up and down as I ran. Then something made me stop. Just stop right in the middle of the hall. It was a voice. I cocked my head. Was I hearing things? Then it came again.

"Walk through the door." the voice whispered.

"What door?" I argued silently. I didn't see a door.

My voice answered back, this time angrily. "The one right in front of you dumbass."

And like magic, a wooden door sprung up from the ground. I fell back a little, afraid to fall on the ground again. I had the urge to go up and look at the door. I scrutinized it. It was an oak door, rough lines drawn in the wood. There was an ivory doorknob line on the far right of the door and on the doorknob was a faded image of a scorpion, and the image was a blazing red, the stinger a mysterious purple. The door was lined in a white foam, that stayed motionless. Then I decided to grab the knob. Then I screamed. It was as if the scorpion picture became alive.

I felt a sharp jab stab repeatedly into my palm, and then I fell back onto the floor with a nosy cry. I stared at my hand, it was now turning lavender, as something in this corridor began to burn me. Then I heard the sounds of footsteps. What was that? I turned behind me and saw a shadow walk up, to where my little inferno was still raging. And the bellow that came from the figure nearly made me crap myself.

"What the?! Who lit this inferno?!" the shadowy figure bellowed at the top of their lungs. Then my ever so helpful voice perceived it's way into my brain again.

"Go THROUGH the door! NOW! Unless you want to meet a punishment that even I wouldn't want to witness!" my voice hissed.

Those words made me jump up like lightning. I sprung for the door and wrenched it open, ignoring the searing pain from the doorknob. The door led into some portal of some sort, that I could tell. I heard the resonance of a cab horn. WTH? What was on the other side of this door? Then I felt two rough hands give me a nice shove. With a yelp, I went tumbling into the portal. I gave a glimpse at what had pushed me and still, to this day it scared me. There was a pair of two red eyes, just sitting there, as if the figure that had those eyes was angry about something. I didn't get my thoughts any further, as I blacked out.

* * *

**A lot of cliffhangers in one 700 word prologue. Maybe I'm too suspenseful... anyway, tell me what you think. Chapter 1: Netropolien shall some time tomorrow be updated, but I can't promise anything anymore. You will learn the narrator's name, for he is also the protagonist. ShadowFan9001, I hope you have enjoyed a glimpse at your gift because there is soooooo much more left to do. Please review! Love you all!  
**

**~TOAL**


	2. Chapter 2: Netropolien

**This is chapter 1 of Third Side of a Coin. This is for Shadowfan9001, and I hope you love the first actual chapter to the story. I had envisioned someone else for the king but, then I decided to keep it as who I wanted it to be and change it to an OC, unless that was okay with you because later on in the story, it seems to be a little mixed up for one of the characters in the story is Marth, so it seems to be a little flipside. I hope you all enjoy the first actual chapter of TSAC. It will be a short chapter, if not between 1'500 words or so. This was made two years ago, but, not fitted to be for SSBB. Enjoy! This is for you Shadowfan9001!**

* * *

Only when did the portal open, was I able to fully give a breath. I put a hand up against my forehead, wondering what the hell was happening. I was in some dream, I had to be and was just able to see from a certain perspective. I must be going crazy, I must be, I must be. I must be... I must be making this worse then what it probably was. I gave myself a hard shake of my head, hoping to snap myself out any insane feeling I must have been emitting. Well, I covered in dirt, not my bed sheets so I was still in this dream, or in an actual reality. I looked up. And then smiled, pleasantly.

I was on a small dirt path, which led to a street, a bustling concourse of commuters, tall buildings with steel arches glistening in a visible form of sunlight. I felt a wave of surreal heat and looked up, expecting a radiating, fluorescent yellow sun. I frowned. Instead of the iconic sun, there was a gray orb, the color of Plymouth Rock. That was not the sun, no way in hell. I know I had to be dreaming. Then a person bumped into me.

I nearly wanted to spew forth some words of anger at the person who hadn't bothered looking back at me, but, that person was already bustling their way down the street, a black suitcase swinging back in perfect time between each swing. Then I noticed something else that was off putting. Every person aside from me was dressed in the same exact outfit. For any lady, a gray coat, followed by a white dress and midnight heels. Men, wore sky blue suits, followed by a emerald tie, then slacks, and tap shoes. Weird. And the people in the street weren't giving any notice to the people around them, as if they didn't exist. Was I in Hell? Was this what eternal death and torment was to be when I died? Because I could've been in Hell for all I know. Then I noticed the sign, a metal board and written in golden, slick letters, was "Welcome to Netropolien, leaded by Ganondorf Nexus." Who was that? I had no idea.

There was a small diner, with a covering over it where a lady was residing in a chair, her hat on the table, her long black hair touching the concrete. I went across the street, trying to dodge every person in the way. And not one single person looked up at me if I knocked something down of theirs, the person simply grabbed it and went forward, as if on machinery. I went to the sleeping woman, and tapped her shoulder. She awoke, and then stared at me as if I was a deformed citizen.

I tried to talk, my mouth stuttering. "Excuse me, but, may you help me by telling me where I am?" I asked.

The woman jolted from her seat, her eyes and mouth in shock. "Why aren't you in standardized clothing?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean all the people in the street? That clothing? What?" I asked again, this time in utter confusion.

The lady's expression seemed to be horrified, as if she forgot to put cream in a cake. "You don't fancy for Emperor Nexus to get mad do you?"

I was tired of this lady not giving me a solid answer, so I snapped my fingers in front of her face angrily. "Listen to me lady! I just got popped here from literally nowhere. So give me an explanation of where I am and maybe to a clue of why I'm here!"

The lady seemed to take a moment to think, and process her thoughts. Her face was searching for someone. Then her eyes widened, and then she screeched. "POLICE! POLICE! WE HAVE A TRESSPASSER!"

"Oh shit!" I cursed suddenly. Then, twirling on my heel, I ran, in the direction I came from. I heard the deep pedaling of bicycles and I gave a glimpse behind me to see five plainclothesmen on bicycles, guns straddled in their holsters, batons twirling around the handle of the bikes. And the women behind them, still screaming her belligerent head off.

I don't know what happened after that. Something in the road must have gave way, and then I remember I was falling, screaming. Light soon was replaced by darkness. The sounds of tires screeching, and maybe a few faces peering in down the hole that had magically appeared in the middle of the asphalt road. It seemed that I was falling for hours, and my eyes not being able to see anything. Then I felt the floor, and felt pain shoot up my arm and leg.

I let out a scream, a wail that echoed around me. I was in a room. Then I heard the sound of a lamp being turned in, and light flooding the room to reveal me laying on an ivory floor, in front of me a platinum throne, with two torches illuminating the sides of the throne. A man was sitting in the seat, his expression mildly surprised. And I was surely surprised. This man must have been important, or thought he was to be important because he was dressed fit for a king. Maybe he was Ganondorf Nexus.

"Dear, dear, dear. It seems my citizens have been chasing a new person down my halls again." the man on the throne mused.

I stood, painfully. My arm had to be broken, or either my leg. "Nice people you've got there sir. They down right aren't able to talk to. This lady screamed for the police because I wasn't wearing standardized clothing. Who are you?"

The man stood and bowed. "My name is Ganondorf Nexus, Link Dent. The ruler of Netropolien and the Aldean Mountain Range."

I was going to bow back when I heard that he knew my name, full and last. "Pardon me sire, but, how do you know my forename?"

Ganondorf's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "I encompass my ways Mr. Dent." Ganondorf, although he seemed to be old had a head of flowing, silver hair. A moonlight wave down to his shoulders, followed by a pair of salmon eyes, then accompanied by a dark chestnut skin tone. He had a flowing cape of gold, a stygian crown placed atop his head. Across his breast, was a blood red piece of armor, encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, amethysts, and other jewels I couldn't name. And, a platinum sword sheathed at his side.

Ganondorf noticed me looking at his outfit and bellowed deeply. "Ah, I see that my appearance is confusing to you. To be the ruler of Netropolien, I have to look my best."

I beckoned my head back, well up more likely. "May I ask why every person out there is dressed the same."

Ganondorf spread his hands behind his back. "They aren't people. The ones you talked to are robots. You somehow got dropped into my Automon part of the city, the actual city, with actual people, who actually do things is on the right side of my throne room."

"Why would make a robotic side to Netropolien?" I asked, confused.

Ganondorf shrugged. "It's an experiment, to see if mechanical people are able to stay up and function as a normal person. To test durability and life spans. But, I know you have some actual questions. Not this phish-posh stuff. Tell me what is exactly on your mind lad."

I breathed, trying to get my thoughts in order. "Well, I want to know where the hell I am."

Ganondorf drummed the throne rests. "Such a hard question, with so much explanation," he muttered under his breath. Then he leaned forward and laced his fingers. "You are in a place called Netropolien. It is a world, inside a coin. Yes, one of the metal disks you humans carry on Earth. Well, these coins, when cut in half by magic, reveals all of these small worlds, that hold nearly anything imaginable. Somehow, you dropped into Netropolien. And I assume you want to go back?"

I felt my head spin, dizzily. This seemed confusing. I wasn't getting it. Were you? Then I clutched my head. "Um, where else would I be able to get information?"

Ganondorf frowned. "Yes. I have a brother who rules another country far away from here. When you go up the stairs, and out onto the street, there will be a diner across the street. When you enter it, talk to the girl at the counter and ask for a wine scone. She will take everything else from there."

I nodded, trying to remember it all. "I got it. Thanks Lord Ganondorf." Then I turned around and hobbled up the stairs, which led out of his throne room. And I was unaware of how eloquent Lord Ganondorf was.

* * *

Ganondorf had waited long after the door slam, before he turned back to the wall of his throne room and pressed his hand atop the glowing sea green sphere on the oak pedestal which, luckily Link hadn't noticed. Ganon pressed his large hand across the top of the sphere till the glowing image of a scorpion appeared. Then it was replaced by a picture of a girl, a teen covered in a robe.

"Sheik?" Ganondorf asked, leaning into the sphere.

"Yes Lord Ganondorf?" Sheik answered briskly, removing the scarf from her mouth.

"Please prepare the invitations then you may go and complete the orders I issued you." Ganondorf instructed.

Sheik smiled wickedly, then flashed the knife between her fingers. "And what of the boy?"

Ganondorf himself smiled. "I have my own plans for him Sheik, don't you worry."

* * *

**And that is chapter one of Third Side of a Coin. Trust me, my own head is spinning at this. On my idea of Hell, that is not what I think Hell is. Obviously, from my religious standpoint it is different. Anyway, what was your general reaction to Netropolien and Link arriving? Yes, he is the main character with Ganondorf as the secondary character. Do you think Ganondorf is evil and how did he know Link's name, first and last? Ask me any questions then I'll get back to you. Please REVIEW! Love you all!**

**~TOAL**


End file.
